


Dino Charge Mistletoe Stories

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: Each chapter is a different story about a Dino Charge pairing kissing under mistletoe.





	1. Chase/Koda

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted an excuse to write happy fluff about my fav Dino Charge pairings.
> 
> These were originally posted to tumblr.

"This, Koda, is mistletoe," Chase explains, holding a sprig of the festive plant between them.

"Missile toes?" Koda asks, and looks down. Chase follows his gaze to where Koda is flexing his bare feet.

"No, that's just the name of the plant. You hang it somewhere high, like--" Chase walks over to a nearby stairway and wedges the stem of the mistletoe into a gap in the beam that run across the door. "-- here, and then when two people walk under it at the same time, they're supposed to kiss."

Koda scratches his head. "So plant make people kiss?"

"More like people _want_ to kiss under it. It's totally voluntary. Most people try to walk under it at the same time as someone they like, as long as the other person is interested in kissing them, of course."

"Oh," Koda says. He look back and forth between Chase and the mistletoe, and then makes his way towards them. "So all person have to do is stand under it... with someone?"

"Pretty much."

Koda stops directly under the mistletoe. Then he lifts his chin and pointedly looks Chase in the eye. "I want try missile toes."

"With me?" Chase asks, stammering a laugh and pointing at himself.

Koda shrugs but his tone is playful when he says, "If Chase not interested... I sure I can find someone else to try with."

Chase laughs again, but this time he's grinning. "I'm very interested," he tells Koda, closing the space between them, and when he leans in to capture Koda's mouth with his own, Koda is laughing and grinning too.


	2. Shelby/Tyler

"Is that mistletoe?" Shelby asks, spotting the plant in Tyler's hand before Tyler even has a chance of mentioning it.

"Yeah," Tyler says, sitting down across from her at her chosen workbench. "Chase got me to help him hang some in the café."

Shelby's face twists in disgust as she turns her attention back to the laptop in front of her. "You know, I've never understood mistletoe." She types something and doesn't bother looking up from her work. 

"What's there to get?" Tyler asks. Shelby makes a frustrated noise, and Tyler knows his girlfriend well enough to know that she's about to go off on a rant. He likes her rants and he plans to listen to every word, but the rant plus the fact that she's so focused on her laptop gives him an idea. 

"I mean, it's a parasitic plant," Shelby says. "It's literally a parasite. It sticks itself to trees and sucks water from them." Shelby shakes his head, frowning, and doesn't seem to notice that Tyler has lifted the mistletoe in his hand to shoulder level.

"It's pretty," Tyler says keeping his eyes locked on Shelby as he slowly begins raising the mistletoe higher.

"It's poisonous," Shelby argues. "If people or pets eat it, they can get really sick."

"It's festive," Tyler points out, lifting the mistletoe even higher, amused that Shelby has yet to realize what he's doing.

"It's really not," Shelby argues. "I don't know why people decided it represented fertility and vitality, and why, centuries later, people still think it's a good idea to kiss under. Poisonous parasites don't sound romantic to me."

"Does that mean you won't kiss me under it?"

Shelby startles and finally looks up at Tyler. "I didn't-- I didn't say that," she stammers and her mouth falls open when she notices that Tyler is grinning at her and holding the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. 

She narrows her eyes. "You planned this," she accuses but she's smiling.

Tyler leans forward across the workbench so his face is hovering over her laptop. He wiggles his eyebrows. "Is my plan working?"

Shelby laughs, and when she leans in and kisses Tyler, he thinks that despite her misgivings about mistletoe, they'd both agree his plan was a success.


	3. Riley/Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was partially inspired by [this post](http://castiel-knight-of-hell.tumblr.com/post/135840470399/which-half-of-your-otp-starts-christmas-morning-by).

As Riley makes his way to the kitchen, he takes one look at Chase and rolls his eyes. Chase is leaning against the kitchen doorway reading a book, feigning nonchalance as he stands under mistletoe that is suddenly hanging from the top of said doorway.

"You're not subtle," Riley says, stopping an arm's length away from him.

Chase grins over the top of his book. "What makes you say that?"

Riley pretends to think about it. "Well, you never stand in this doorway, ever, and--" He points upwards. "It's pretty obvious what you're planning."

"I'm not _that_ obvious," Chase says, clearly amused.

Riley snorts and points out, "Your book is upside down."

Chase raises his eyebrows, glances at his book, and laughs. "So it is."

Riley laughs too as Chase sets the book down on top of a nearby bookshelf. Then Chase reaches out, his hands curling around Riley's biceps. He tugs Riley forward into his arms, and Riley goes easily, content to be held by Chase. 

"You know you didn't need to do any of this to get me to kiss you," Riley says and presses a gentle kiss to Chase's lips. Chase kisses him back, just as gently, just as sweet, and Riley smiles when the kiss ends. "Though the book was a nice touch."


	4. Kendall/Ivan

Kendall walks into the main area of the base and sighs. There are several large and obvious sprigs of mistletoe tied up above her workbench and she's ninety-five percent sure this is Chase's handiwork. 

Chase figured out months ago that she had a crush on Ivan, and since then, has been trying to force her to do something about it. She hasn't appreciated his efforts, especially since Ivan has given exactly zero indication that he is remotely interested in her.

Massaging her temples, Kendall grabs a small ladder from the storeroom, and sets to work pulling down the plants from the ceiling.

"Do you require assistance, milady?" Ivan says from the doorways a few minutes later, causing Kendall to jump and almost lose her balance.

"Ivan, you scared me," she tells him, her hand grasped to her chest. She hadn't expected him back for hours.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?" he asks, coming to stand by the ladder and looking up at her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Cleaning," she says, not wanting to explain mistletoe to Ivan, and silently curses Chase for putting her in this position. She reaches for another sprig and tugs it down.

Ivan tilts his head to the side. "I was told that such plants were customary at this time of year."

Kendall sighs again. "Who told you that?" 

"Chase had much to say about mistletoe."

Kendall groans and tries to focus on the task at hand. "I just wish it wasn't hung up here."

"But isn't this where you usually are?"

"That's exactly the problem. I don't appreciate Chase putting mistletoe above my workstation."

This seems to give Ivan pause. "Why, pray tell, do you believe it was Chase who put it there?"

"Because who else would do something like this?"

Ivan doesn't answer, and when Kendall looks down at him, he's rubbing his chin, clearly deep in thought. She grabs the last of the plants from the ceiling with a relieved huff and then climbs down the ladder, walks passed Ivan and dumps the mistletoe she collected onto her workbench. She's trying to think of what to do with it all when Ivan says, "Perhaps an admirer."

Kendall rolls her eyes. "What are the chances of me having an admirer who leaves me mistletoe in our secret base?"

"Rather high, I'd think."

There's something about the way he says it -- both matter-of-fact and hopeful -- that makes her turn to face him. He's standing behind her holding a sprig of mistletoe up in the air above his head, and his eyes are bright and wondering.

"Oh," she says, and suddenly the mistletoe and Ivan's reaction to it, as well as his presence in general, makes a lot more sense. "Really?" she can't help but ask -- she can't help but hope.

He smiles. It's small -- he's clearly wary of rejection -- but genuine. "Really," he says.

Her heartbeat picks up speed as she slowly steps closer to him, and she holds his gaze for a moment before rising on her tip toes and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. 

When she pulls back, she watches tension she didn't even realize was there melt from his frame and this time when he smiles at her, it's bright and she feels its warmth. For the first time, she thinks that this is something she could have, and before she lets herself overthink it, she returns his smile and lifts her chin to kiss him again.


	5. Koda/Phillip

When Phillip enters the base, the last thing he expects to find Koda is standing under a single sprig of mistletoe that someone has stuck to the ceiling. He pauses, mid-step, noting that the base is otherwise empty and that Koda is squinting at the mistletoe like he doesn't quite know what it is.

Phillip tries not to think about that and clears his throat. "Hello, Koda."

Koda turns to face him and smiles. "Mean prince!"

Carefully, Phillip walks up to Koda, making sure to leave ample space between them. "What are you doing? Where is everyone?"

"Kendall in museum, Ivan and Shelby shopping, and everyone else working," he replies. "I watching plant."

"And why are you watching the plant?"

Koda waves him over. When Phillip comes a little closer, Koda points up at the mistletoe. "I notice when Chase put it there."

"That doesn't explain why you're watching it."

Koda gestures for Phillip to come even closer. "Can you see?" he asks.

Phillip steps forward and peers up at the mistletoe. It looks like he's used to mistletoe looking -- flat green leaves with small white berries tied together by some ribbon. "See what?" 

Koda reaches out and grabs Phillip's bicep, and before Phillip knows what's happening, Koda is pulling him so that he's standing in front of Koda under the mistletoe. Phillip's heart starts beating loudly in his ears when Koda doesn't let go of his arm. With his other hand, Koda again points above their heads. "The mistletoe," he says.

"Yes, Koda. I can see that there's mistletoe. I'm standing right under it," Phillip says. He's hoping to sound put-upon but his voice hitches.

Slowly, Koda's gaze slides down from the mistletoe until he's looking Phillip in the eye. Then his face splits into a grin and Phillip realizes that this was Koda's plan all along. He swallows, the gulp audible. He fell for it hook, line and sinker. Not that he minds if it means what he thinks it means.

"What does mean prince do when standing under mistletoe?" Koda asks, his tone innocent but his eyes sparkling with undisguised mischief.

Phillip licks his lips, nervous. "Depends how mean he is, I suppose."

Koda braces himself against Phillip's arm -- the one he's still holding -- to lean up into his space and brush his lips against Phillip's. The kiss is fleeting but afterwards Phillip feels like his breath's been stolen. He opens eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed as Koda says cheerfully, "Mean prince isn't mean at all."

As Phillip marvels at Koda's ingenuity, his courage, and his humor, his hands come to rest gently on Koda's waist, and when he pulls Koda in for another kiss, he can feel Koda smiling against his lips.


	6. Shelby/Kendall

Shelby notices it about an hour into fine-tuning the energy output of latest dino charger with Ms. Morgan.

Two hours into the process, she thinks about saying something about it, but doesn't.

So it's three and a half hours later, when the dino charger is complete that Shelby says, "Chase hung mistletoe in the base again."

Ms. Morgan sighs. "Where did he put it this time?"

Shelby points directly above their heads to where the mistletoe is hanging from a light fixture by what looks like a shoelace.

Ms. Morgan shakes her head, and surprises Shelby by sounding amused when she says, "Of course Chase did."

"You're not mad?"

Ms. Morgan takes a moment to think about her answer. "I'm not happy exactly, but I don't see the harm in it." She makes a dismissive gesture. "Besides, it's not like anyone is going to be kissing me."

Shelby blinks at Ms. Morgan in non-comprehension. Shelby knows Ms. Morgan to be smart, successful, and skilled, not to mention that she thinks Ms. Morgan is really pretty, especially when she's happy. She can't understand why she, of all people, would talk about herself so disparagingly. 

"That's not true," Shelby says.

"What's not true?" Ms. Morgan asks, picking up their newly completed charger and docking it in a charging station.

"That no one wants to kiss you."

Ms. Morgan snorts, turns towards Shelby and crosses her arms over her chest. "Name one person who would want to kiss me. Besides Chase." She looks at Shelby like this is a challenge -- like it's an impossible mathematical problem that Shelby has no hope of finding a solution to. 

But the solution comes to Shelby easily. Unaffected by Ms. Morgan's confident stance, Shelby walks up to Ms. Morgan and smiles. "Me."

Shelby expects Ms. Morgan to huff out a disbelieving breath or shake her head incredulously, but Ms. Morgan both looks and sounds curious when she asks, "You?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" Shelby asks teasingly.

"I... no... I just didn't think..." Ms. Morgan is visibly startled and flustered, and there's something about taking someone as composed as Ms. Morgan off-guard like this that makes Shelby's confidence grow. She takes a step closer.

"So what do you say? Can I kiss you?"

For a long time, Ms. Morgan doesn't reply. She simply stares at Shelby like she's the one now posing a difficult mathematical problem to solve. It's just as the silence is starting to get awkward and Shelby's starting to feel the first slivers of doubt that Ms. Morgan says, "Yes."

Ms. Morgan looks stunned as she watches Shelby close the space between them, like she can't believe that Shelby wants this. Shelby places one of her hands on Ms. Morgan's shoulder, closes her own eyes, and kisses Ms. Morgan softly on the lips. 

Shelby tries back away after the kiss ends, but to her surprise, Ms. Morgan's hands find her arms, keeping her close. Shelby opens her eyes and when she gets her first good look at Ms. Morgan's flushed features and at the small smile that's lighting up her face, all she can think is that she underestimated how beautiful Ms. Morgan is when she's happy.


End file.
